Field
This invention relates generally to system and method for providing amplitude and phase modulation of a digital signal to be amplified by a saturated amplifier and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing amplitude and phase modulation of a digital signal to be amplified by a saturated amplifier to reduce amplifier power requirements, where the phase modulation is provided by selectively delaying the digital signal using a plurality of delay lines and the amplitude modulation is provided by selectively changing the pulse width of pulses in the digital signal.